First Glance
by Claire Littleton-Pace
Summary: I first made this in my English class, and it was not going to be a Harry Potter story, I just changed it after I wrote it. it's a DracoxHermione cause they are cute together XD Don't own anything, or Draco would love me, or Hermione


She was sitting down in a desk one size too small for the average teenager. She was supposed to be doing the handout that her English teacher had just passed out, but she was already done. She was lucky enough to be that teachers aid two classes before this one, so she was able to get the work before class even started.

The girl sat, completely bored. She had no friends in that English class. She knew them all but none of them seemed that interesting to talk to, accept for one, the boy who sat next to her. He had long blond hair and lightly colored skin. His eyes were what the girl liked the most, blue; they looked so calm and kind, yet at the same time dangerous. The girl liked that about the boy, that and he looked like he shared the same feelings as she did, extreme boredom.

For about a month she had been trying to gather up enough courage to talk to him she quickly became a coward again. She had seen the boy for a full semester now and had heard many things about that boy by a lot of people, most of them were girls. The one opinion that matter the most was her friend's knowledge. Her friend had told her to stay away from the boy that he was no good for her that she deserved better. The girl knew it was wrong to, but she just couldn't help but look at the boy. The boy was so interesting to her; she wanted to know what he was thinking. The girl didn't care if he was bad for her she wanted to know. She thought that by knowing, she would be able to forget her feelings for him altogether.

The girl had been through many crushes in her life and knew that if she wasn't interested in what the guy was thinking, that it would never work out between them. She figured that if she knew she could confirm that her friend was right and that she really shouldn't like him. She wanted to believe her friend, but after hearing the unkind words she said she began to wonder if there was something between the two. She wondered because she'd seen him and he didn't seem like the type of guy to lie, cheat, or treat a girl like a disposable object. He looked kind and caring. The more the girl thought of what her friend said and what she saw the more confused she got. As the girl thought about this, she didn't even notice that she dropped her binder on the floor. The only thing that snapped her out of her thoughts was the tapping on her shoulder.

The girl looked, the boy she was just thinking about, holding her binder. "You dropped this." He casually said to her. The girl blushed and grabbed her binder from his hands. She stuttered a "Th- thanks." To him and turned to face the board but was stopped by the boy. She looked at him and he smiled at her and said, "How far are you on the handout?"

"done." She murmured.

"Good. Do you want to leave?"

"What?" the girl asked.

"Come with me. We're both done with the assignment and the teacher said we could do whatever we wanted when we're done, right?"

"Well yeah."

"Then lets go."

"Well I donno." She was unsure of his actions.

"Please, say I take you to lunch?"

"Well, okay." She wondered if it was a bad idea but after thinking about it a little more she decided that she didn't care. She didn't care how bad he was for her; she wanted to be with him.

"Sweet!" he said with a big grin on his face.

The two got up at the same time, grabbed their things and walked out the doors. That was the first of many "ditching" the girl had shared with that boy and each one was a treasure to her. The more she spent time with the boy the more she found out that this was no longer a small crush. It was blossoming into love. She started to get scared winding out these new feelings for this boy, out of fear that he was just toying with her. As she began to doubt him she began pushing him away.

One day the boy had brought it up. "What's wrong? You seem to be acting, I donno, distant with me. What's up?"

The girl looked at him in confusion. She could not understand what he was talking about, but then like a wave, it hit her. She was being distant, she really was and she knew why. It was all because of her friend's words, they were ruining the relationship they had. When the girl noticed that she went straight to her friend to get some answers.

She asked her friend what was wrong and all she could say to her was "Go away, we are no longer friends." After those words were said the girl knew. Her friend was mad at her because she herself was attracted to the boy. After the girl noticed that she went to the boy.

"I can't be with you." She had said with tears threatening to surface.

"Why?" He asked, confusion in his eyes.

"I just can't."

Then he said something that threw her off completely. "But, I love you!" she looked at him, not sure if he was kidding or not… He wasn't. Without thinking she ran back into his arms. She didn't care, Hermione Granger didn't care how bad Draco Malfoy was for her or how she would never be able to be friends with her best friend ever again. Hermione was just not willing to let this felling go unnoticed. She had decided right then and there that she was going to love him back with just the same amount, maybe even more, that he was willing to give her.


End file.
